Ginga Densetsu Akiza
by FantasyWriter10
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my new story. Don't worry I'm still working on The Demon and the Dragons. It's just that I'll be updating each of these story's chapters once per a week. If not once per a week soonish. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

The ground was replaced with snow and there was not a sound. At least there wasn't until the sound of paws going through the snow and a blue Akita panting heavily came into place. He ran so hard and long that he could collapsed there in a second, but it had to keep on running for the sake of his pack. His pack was ambushed by mysterious foe and his army. The foe's army and his clashed and the foe took the his pack captive. The dog was the only one to escape because his pack wanted him to.

"_I must find someone to help my army. If I don't they might die and as a leader I can't afford that", _he thought. He soon ran into a tunnel. It was strange for the tunnel to be there because that tunnel was never in Ohu before. The dog made a quick decision and decided to go in the tunnel. He had hope that he might find someone to help his pack on the other side. The dog ran through the tunnel and he saw the light in front of him. He knew that he must be close to the end.

He still ran when he finished going through the tunnel. The dog realized that his paws felt grass not snow and even though it was still night why was the moon full. Back when he was still at Ohu the moon there was a half moon. Despite the fact the place looked different he still ran. Soon the dog reached a house. . The dog didn't have the time to examine it fully because the dog felt he was getting weaker by the second. Suddenly, the dog collapsed and laid in front of the house.

_At morning _

A man was talking on the phone with someone. He had raven colored hair with spikes and on the spikes were yellow highlights. The man wore blue jeans and a black tank top that had a weird red symbol on it. As the man was busy talking two men came downstairs. One had blonde hair and he wore blue jeans and a black tank top. The other had carrot top orange hair and wore the same jeans as the other men and a yellow tank top.

"Okay Martha. Goodbye", said the raven haired man and he hung up the phone.

"Why was Martha calling us, Yusei?", said the carrot top boy.

"Martha said that she was calling us because it was an emergency. She needs us to get there right away", answered Yusei to his friend.

"What emergency could be important that we had to come right away?", asked the blonde hair man.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's really important to get a call in the morning. Come on let's go", said Yusei.

"Right", both of the other men said as they went upstairs and got on their usual clothing. The three of them got on their duel runners and left to go to Martha's house.

When they arrived there they got off their duel runners and went up to the door. Yusei knocked on it and a brown old woman opened it.

"Yusei, Crow, Jack I'm glad all of you can make it. Come in and sit down. I have important news to discuss", said Martha and she directed them to the kitchen. They all sat down at the same time and Martha was the first to speak,

"As you all know the reason why I called all of you here because there's a emergency."

Crow soon began to worry because usually when there's an emergency it involves one of his orphans that he took care of.

"Are my little nerds alright?", Crow asked.

"Don't worry Crow the kids are alright. In fact, they're still asleep", reassured Martha. Crow sighed with relief as his worry began to diminish.

"Since the kids are alright, what is the emergency?", Jack said.

"Well, there's this blue Akita that laid unconscious in front of my house. It looked like it has been there for a while so I decided to take it in. Since then the doctor has been examining him", explained Martha.

"And this has to do with us because…" Jack trailed off to get the answer he needed from Martha.

"The doctor said that the dog needs to rest for a couple of days due to him running all night. He can't stay at my house because I don't have the room for him. Can you guys please take him to your house to take care of him?", said Martha. The boys were shocked because they didn't have the money to take care of the dog even though he'll be there for a couple of days. Yusei was the one to speak about this problem,

"As much as we want to take care of the dog, we can't afford it even though he'll be there for a couple of days. Sorry Martha".

"Don't worry about it. I know you guys can find people that can take good care of this dog", said Martha and she left the kitchen to the living room to wake Blister up.

"Well anyone for dropping this dog off at Leo and Luna's place?", Crow suggested.

"That's a bad idea, Crow. We all know that Luna will be very responsible with the dog, but Leo might be the pup's worst nightmare", said Jack imagining Leo mistreating the dog.

"So Yusei do you have any ideas?"

Yusei from the moment that he said that the three of them wouldn't be able to take care of it he knew what person would take the dog.

"Akiza is a good choice", said Yusei. Jack and Crow nodded in agreement and started to think of ways to present the dog to Akiza.

**Since the boys decided that Akiza is the one to take care of the dog what will happen next and can this blue dog talk to Akiza and the others? Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yusei arrived at Akiza's house that very same morning. The guys thought that it would be easier for Yusei to talk to her about the dog because they were dating since the Dark Signers' War ended. Also the guys thought that Yusei could try to convince her by flirting with her. Yusei thought that was the dumbest idea ever, but that would be the last resort if Akiza says no.

Yusei rang the doorbell and inside of the house came a red headed girl with brown eyes. She wore a white robe over a pink nightgown. The girl ran down the stairs and said,

"I'm coming". She opened the door and saw her boyfriend.

"Good morning, Yusei. I didn't know you were coming this early."

"Good morning, Akiza. I came this early to talk to you about something", Yusei said. Akiza was curious because it must be so important to talk to her in the morning. She let Yusei in the house and Yusei explained the situation,

"Akiza, last night Martha found a unconscious dog that laid in front of her house. She took it in and had the doctor examine it. The doctor said that the dog needs to rest for a couple of days and Martha doesn't have enough room to keep the dog. Crow, Jack, and I don't have the money so can you please take care of it?" Yusei expected Akiza to say no but instead she said,

"Yes I will take care of it. I mean it's just a couple of days the dog will be here, and besides my parents are on a business trip for the next six months so it will get lonely."

"What do you mean it will get lonely here? You got me don't you", said Yusei and he wrapped his arms around Akiza's waist. In response she wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck.

"Well Yusei you can't be here every second of the day", Akiza replied.

"I could be if you want me to", whispered Yusei and his face got closer to hers. They finally close the gap with their lips and they kissed what seemed to be many minutes. When they finally broke off they stared in each others and enjoyed the silence. The silence broke when Akiza said,

"So when I'm going to pick up this dog?"

"This afternoon if you want", answered Yusei.

"Great goodbye Yusei", said Akiza.

"Goodbye Akiza", said Yusei and he left the house.

_This afternoon _

Yusei went to Akiza's house with the dog in his arms. He didn't want to take his duel runner all the way to Akiza's house in case the dog woke up or got injured on the way there. Yusei instead walked from Poppo Time to her house. He rang the door bell and instantly Akiza opened it and she was wearing this time her usual attire.

"I thought that I'll be picking up the dog", responded Akiza.

"Oh I wanted to take it to you since it'll be a long walk there and make it easier for you," Yusei said.

"Thanks Yusei", said Akiza and she kissed him on his criminal mark. Yusei smiled and handed the dog to Akiza. Akiza positioned the dog so that it could be more comfortable.

"Well I'm off. Goodbye Akiza", said Yusei.

"Goodbye Yusei", said Akiza and Yusei walked to his house. After Akiza couldn't see him anymore she inside the house. Akiza gently placed the dog on her couch and noticed that he was blue with white under marks. She also noticed that the dog looked like a male puppy and his tail curled. Then Akiza saw the dog open his eyes very slowly and when he fully opened them he had blue eyes. .

The dog laid there and looked at Akiza. He wondered who was she and where was he.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake. My name is Akiza," said Akiza and she noticed that the dog didn't have a collar.

"Since you don't have a collar I guess I have to name you. Sorry but don't have good names at the moment so…" Akiza was cut off by a sound that will shock her the most in her life.

"Weed." Akiza was looked the around the room as she was a little bit frighten by the sound. Akiza then looked at the dog and stared at him as he was the only one in here that could possibly make sound. She dismissed the theory and she was about to think that she went crazy when the sound came again,

"Call me Weed." This time it became clear that the sound of talking came from the dog. Akiza scooted back on the couch and said,

"You can talk?"

"You can here me? I thought that humans can't hear dogs talk and they can only hear barking noises", the dog replied.

"Well this person can hear you and tell me where did you learn how to talk", yelled Akiza.

"I've been talking all my life and I'm sorry Miss Akiza. I didn't mean to scare you", the dog said and he kneeled down in front of Akiza.

"It's okay. To be honest I like having a talking dog because it makes easier for me to know what you want. So your name is Weed," Akiza said and smiled at him. Weed smiled back at her and said,

; "Yes and I'm happy to meet you Miss Akiza", said Weed.

"I'm happy to meet you and can please just call me Akiza", said Akiza.

"Okay Miss Akiza", said Weed and both of them laughed at what he said.

_Two Weeks Later _

It has been two weeks since Weed stayed at Akiza's house even though it has been said he stay there for a couple of days. Akiza wanted him for more than that and Martha agreed to give Akiza the dog as long as she wants it. Both Akiza and Weed were both happy about this because they got along greatly together.

Since Weed came into the house Akiza got extra help around the house by Weed picking up the things she needed. Akiza didn't want Weed to do this, but he said it was okay since she helped him to recover. In return, Akiza treated like a human or to be exact a son. She didn't notice this until one late night when Yusei and her returned from one of their dates. As she was about to go inside the house Yusei said,

"Akiza I want to ask you something".

"Sure what is it?" Akiza said and she notice Yusei looking down at the ground. She could see the a little bit of sweat on his face.

"Since we have been dating for six months I think we should sleep in the same bed together".

"Yusei as much I would like you to I can't because…."

"Weed's there. Don't worry I promise won't try something funny in bed", said Yusei and looked at Akiza with his sincere blue eyes.

"You promise that you won't", said Akiza and she looked at him sternly.

"I promise".

"Okay Yusei but just this night", said Akiza and she unlock the door with her keys to the house. Akiza led Yusei upstairs and when Akiza opened her bedroom's door they both were surprised. They saw Weed laying there in the middle of her bed. Akiza felt guilty bout leaving Weed alone for the night, but she didn't know why. Suddenly she has to make a decision: either ask Weed to leave the room and let Yusei and her lay on the bed or have Yusei and her go to the couch so that they could sleep there tonight. Each option had its flaws. For example, if she ask Weed to leave her room he might feel sadden that he's away from his owner. If she had Yusei and her go to the couch Yusei might think she cares more about her dog than him he might start thinking about leaving her. Akiza didn't know what to do until Yusei said,

"Looks like the dog stole the middle but there's still room on the sides. I think we should sleep on the sides." Yusei took off his blue jacket and his brown boots and laid on the right side. Akiza started to do the same only taking her red high heel sandals and laying on the left side of the bed. Akiza guilty that Yusei as not as close to her as he wanted to be.

"Sorry Yusei that I'm not closer to you", apologized Akiza.

"That's okay Akiza and besides we can't ask our son to leave the room", Yusei answered.

"What do you mean by our son?", said Akiza, but she already knew the answer.

"I mean since you're acting motherly to talking dog a guess since I'm boyfriend that means that he's also my son."

"Hold on since when did you know Weed can talk?", asked Akiza as she wanted answers.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you in the morning. Good night Akiza", said Yusei as he cover himself and close his eyes.

"Goodnight Yusei", said Akiza even though she had to get her answer in the morning. She rather have Yusei refreshed and happy and besides she was getting tired. Akiza closed her eyes and pretty soon she fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was one of those mornings were the sun light up the room by itself. The sun itself woke up Akiza and she noticed that Weed was gone. Now it was gap between Yusei and her. Akiza got closer and closed the gap. She stared at Yusei and realized how peaceful he looked. He had straight face and his eyes were closed. His hands were closed up and placed on the upper stomach. Akiza smiled and she placed her head on his chest. This action slowly woke up Yusei and his eyes fully opened he said,

"Good morning, Akiza".

"Good morning, Yusei and I'm sorry about putting my head on your chest", Akiza said and blushed in the lightest red.

"Oh okay, but you do need to do something for me since you interrupted my deep sleep".

"What is it that you want?"

Yusei grabbed her by the waist and placed her on top of him. Akiza was surprised by Yusei's action.

"Do you think it's too early for this?" asked Akiza and she blushed a deeper red than before.

"It's never too early for love", said Yusei and passionately kissed Akiza. She kissed and the two started making out with each other. They were so busy with their passionate activity that they didn't notice their so-called "son" walking in.

"What are you guys doing", Weed finally asked. He never had seen this activity before. This is probably because he wasn't around with humans.

"You learn about it when you get older", Akiza said. Both Yusei and she blushed, as they were embarrassed that Weed saw them making out with each other. Akiza got off Yusei and started to walk towards the kitchen. Yusei went after and walked in the same direction. Weed stared at them, as he didn't know what happened this morning and started to run down the white carpet stairs.

When he reached the living room, he saw Akiza cooking something and Yusei sitting the wooden dining table. He heard them talking about something because of his high hearing.

"Do you think we took too far?" a voice said and Weed recognized that it belonged to Akiza.

"I don't think so", said another voice that belonged to Yusei.

"But we saw us on top of each other."

"Don't worry Akiza at least he didn't see anything more badly".

"Yea but still-", Akiza said. She thought that Yusei did make a good point but she was still worry that Weed saw too much. Yusei cut off Akiza.

"Akiza it has occur to me that you are acting different around Weed. I mean you act as a mother to Weed", said Yusei. He looked at Akiza for a long time.

"That's because Weed is young. He doesn't have anyone left for him, so I try to do my best to try to be a mother", said Akiza. Normally she will deny that she was like a mother to Weed, but you can't hide anything from Yusei.

"You're right Akiza. Do you think that I can be Weed's father?" said Yusei and he wrapped his arms around Akiza's waist. In response, Akiza wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck.

"I think we can fit you in", said Akiza and Weed heard kissing noises. Weed was shock about what they said in their conversation. He never that Akiza and Yusei have felt the same way about him being a son. Of course he had a mother and father but his father wasn't around during the first year of his life. Weed never blamed him because he had to. His mother was the only one to take care of him but she got sick. Soon that sickness took over and she died while he was still young. Weed was happy that he finally has parents to take care of him and he wouldn't want to leave them. He will eventually will due to his role being leader.

"Weed it's time for breakfast", said Akiza.

"I'm coming, Akiza", said Weed and he entered the kitchen. In his normal routine, he will jump up to the chair and wait for his lamb kibble. Soon Akiza brought eggs and bacon on a white for Yusei and her. She brought Weed his kibble and all three of them began to eat and talk. During their talk Yusei explained how he knew that Weed could talk.

Apparently, two weeks before while Yusei was visiting her Weed asked why he was with Akiza so much. Yusei was shocked about how Weed could breathe out words but kept his cool. He told him that he was Akiza's boyfriend and Weed asked again, what a boyfriend was. Yusei answered that a boyfriend is a male who takes a girl out on dates because he likes her very much. Weed compared it to like having a mate for Yusei blushed at his statement.

When Yusei was done Akiza laughed so hard that she almost showed her food and Weed and Yusei joined in. Soon night rolled in and every light in the house was turned off. In Akiza's room, Yusei and her lay together and were closer than last night. Akiza laid her head on Yusei's chest and Yusei wrapped his right arm around her. Weed chose to sleep on the couch because he wanted give them space.

While Weed was sleeping quietly, a noise of someone panting was near the door. Weed slowly opened his eyes and stared at the door for a second. He decided to open the door and he got off of the couch. Weed put both of his paws on the sides of the door and opened the door easily. He moved his little white paws and saw a familiar dog. This dog's fur coat was golden and long. His ears short and he had grey eyes.

"Mel what are you doing here?" Weed asked desperately.

"I came here to warn you Weed", Mel said weakly and collapsed in front of Weed. Weed rushed to put him on his back and he ran to his owners' room.


End file.
